All Wrapped Up
by HollyEdolly
Summary: Skye with a little help from Simmons decides to give Grant a very sexy present. Fluffyness, humour and fun times ensue.


**Authors note this is just a fluffy smutty oneshot I've been thinking about for Skye and Ward for ages I wish I'd gotten it done before Xmas but since we are not past New Year I figured it's not too late for Xmas fluff.**

"Come on Jemma please, I have the bow and everything" Skye begged in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"No, no absolutely not Skye some boundaries should not be crossed" Simmons was adamant she loved Skye almost like a sister but this was too far.

"I thought you were my friend, you know I do it for you" she whined.

"Really Skye, this is so far out of my comfort zone. Could you not ask agent May to help?"

Skye turned almost green at the thought "Gee Jem I don't know what do you think the I'm so tough I have a nickname and I can kill a man with my stare agent would say. If I asked her could you please help me tie this festive bow around my ass so I can blow my boyfriends mind amongst other things on Xmas Eve?"

Unfortunately for the two young women agent May had taken that moment to walk past the bunks back to the cockpit and answered "she'd say No" stoic as ever she marched past the pair Simmons was by that point bent double and Skye had turned beet red.

"Oh look you match your bow" Simmons clapped happily.

Once Skye had recovered herself she took another tack "Come on Simmons don't be such a wuss, get in here and tie this damn bow it's not like you've never seen a naked women before you're a biologist for God's sake. Didn't they have communal showers at that fancy private school of yours?"

"Oh for heavens sake, you and your bad girl shenanigans. You're not going to leave me alone until I do it are you?" she was exasperated by this point.

"Nope" she popped her lips as she said it.

"Well hurry up and get in here then"

"Thanks Jem he's going to love it" Skye was giddy with her own brilliance.

"He bloody well better after you've made me do this" she wrapped the big silk ribbon around a naked Skye covering all the important bits and tied a neat bow over her backside. "There all done, now can I please go back to my Xmas movie marathon with Fitz?"

"Yes but since this is supposed to be a surprise can we keep it between us...and May" she tacked on. She hoped May did not tell Coulson not that AC would mind he knew how to have fun but she could do without a speech on decorum.

"As if I would tell Fitz about this, he'd be teasing us for months!" and with that Simmons returned to her bunk.

* * *

Ward and Coulson were on their way back from a simple retrieval i.e. grocery shopping for tomorrows festivities despite the fact that they were supposed to be a crack team of S.H.I.E.L.D agents Coulson felt that they needed some time off to enjoy the festive season and if they couldn't go home then they'd have to improvise.

"So agent Ward did you manage to get Skye a present?" he knew about the relationship even though they'd tried to hide it, it didn't take him long to figure it out. They'd looked like naughty school kids when he pulled them into his office, he had a little fun with it before he came clean and informed them there was no rules against agents dating but he'd rather they kept their amorous activities off any food prep areas and Lola.

"Yeah, I think she'll like it. She's not like most women I've been with before so..."

"What did you go with?" he asked lightly.

Ward pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Coulson, it was too big to be a ring box but then he'd never expect that from Grant Ward. He opened it nestled in silk was a white gold charm bracelet with two charms one was a computer chip, the other the S.H.I.E.L.D emblem. He must have had it made special which meant it cost a pretty penny but it was the thought that went into it that caught Coulson by surprise. It was very Skye she would love it and he told Ward so which seemed to reassure him.

When they returned to the bus Melinda was waiting to help with the bags she turned to Grant "You have a...present waiting for you in your bunk" her face gave nothing away.

"OK"confused he took the stairs up to the second level when he was out of earshot Coulson turned to May "What was all that about?"

"It's a girl thing, I'll tell you later" she winked at him and strode off to the kitchen with the bags.

* * *

Grant approached the door to his bunk slowly it was late the others would be heading to bed soon. He pulled back the door and it took him a minute to register what he was seeing. When he did he quickly stepped in and pulled the door shut behind him, his eyes widened. She had to be the sexiest present he'd ever gotten, she was lied on his bed propped up on her elbows, ankles crossed. Her hair was tousled and hung in long chestnut waves down her back and then he noticed the ribbon.

A bright red ribbon wrapped around her curves and tied in a bow around her heart shaped ass. To say he was stunned was an understatement Skye was ballsy and adventurous but he really hadn't expected this. His eyes raked over her from head to toe taking in the wondrous sight.

"Merry Christmas Robot" her voice was sexy and sultry as her eyes met his "Aren't you going to unwrap your present?" she teased.

He didn't need telling twice, he shed his clothes and breath taking speed and joined her on the bed. She planted a soft, lush kiss on his lips which he deepend before she broke it to ask "So you like?"

He pretended to take a moment to think "Er..." her face dropped, he pulled her into another kiss "Of course I do, So your my present then?" he chuckled.

"Yeah well I thought what do you get a robot for Xmas? Nuts, Bolts, Oil, Guns none of which are any fun and then it hit me...Me" she giggled as he kissed that ticklish spot behind her ear turns out he wasn't the only ticklish one.

"I love it" he said against her neck, his hand wandered down over the curve of her hip to the bow that sat in the centre of her butt. "I'm sorry to undo all your hardwork but I'd like to unwrap my present now"

"Why of course, you go right ahead"

He gave the ribbon a sharp tug and the silk came loose he took great care unwinding it from her body kissing her olive skin as it appeared she'd sat up so the task was easier. When the ribbon was discarded she made him lie back "Since this is your present let me take care of you" it would be easy to become a selfish lover with Grant he was so good at pleasing her but tonight was for him and its not like she wouldn't be enjoying herself. She kissed her way down his body, placing featherlite kisses down his throat, pectorals, stomach and she followed his happy trail all the way down to where she really wanted to be.

She pumped his hard length in her hand a few times teasing him, he groaned and his eyes fluttered shut and then she took him into her mouth. She worked her hand in tandem with her mouth enjoying his groans and moans of pleasure, she knew what he liked, how hard, how fast when to use her teeth. His hands stroked her hair as she drove him on to knew heights, he was completely at her mercy. She could feel him getting even harder in her mouth and she increased her pace she wanted to tip him over. It always gave her a rush to know that she had that effect on him, that she could make him come with her mouth. He was incoherent by this point as his hips drove up to meet her another minute and stars exploded behind his eyes as he came down her throat. She drank him up not spilling a drop, she came to rest beside him on the bed he kissed her deeply. He could taste himself on her and it reawakened the beast, one of the many things Skye loved about Ward was his stamina.

He pulled himself up to a sitting position and she straddled his lap he pulled her flush against his hard chest and resumed kissing her with passion. It was her turn to moan now as he kissed down the tender column of her neck nipping occasionally earning him a "Yes" his lips travelled down to her full breasts he took each of her nipples into his mouth in turn making her cry out. She threw her head back; her fingers were threaded through his hair. Finally when he could wait no longer his hands found her hips he lifted her up and positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly he sank into her, they were face to face to face, looking deep into one another's eyes between kisses. She wound her arms around his neck as his hands dug into her hips guiding her thrusts.

She could feel her climax building as her clit rubbed up against his pelvic bone; she knew he was close too. She called his name as she came around his cock, he loved it when she did it spurred him on to his own release. They collapsed against each other spent and sated trying to slow there breathing. Slowly he pulled out of her and settled them both on the bed he held her close kissing the top of her head.

"So thanks for my present, would you like yours?" he smiled at her knowing the answer Skye was impatient by nature. He walked over to where he'd slung his jacket and fished out the velvet box, he lied down next to her propping himself up on his elbow and handing it to her.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Open it and see"

She opened the box she pulled out the delicate charm bracelet and examined it with wonder. When her eyes met his they were teary "Grant it's perfect" she held out her wrist and he put it on for her.

"So you like it then?"

"Most Definately" her whole face lit up. "What do the charms represent?"

"Well the computer chip is for you and the Shield emblem is me, they couldn't make a small enough robot" he chuckled.

"You had these specially made?"

"Yep, I thought we could add to it in the future" they'd never spoken about their future before but he really hoped they had one.

"Grant your killing me here, this is like perfect boyfriend overload" she kissed him. "Thank you"

"Your welcome but before we get sidetracked" her hands had started to wader "There's no way you tied that bow by yourself"

"Well Simmons took a little persuading but she eventually helped me with my bad girl shenanigans"

"Oh really, well aren't you a bad influence"

"Someone should probably spank me for that" she giggled.

"Hmmm I think that can be arranged" they didn't do much talking after that all in all it had been a very magical Xmas eve for them both.


End file.
